David
David is given to the player after clearing Okeanos. Active Skills Divine Protection A= |-| Harp of Healing B= |-| Charisma B= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |7}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |7}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |13}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '171cm ・ 62kg '''Source: "'Old Testament" '''Region: '''Israel '''Alignment: Lawful ・ Neutral Gender: Male David is a king of Israel that appears in the Old Testament. Originally a shepherd, he announced his candidacy to the one-on-one duel with the giant Goliath and defeated him. It has been said that afterwards - although there were a few quarrels with the king of that time - upon being splendidly enthroned as king, he carried out a splendid reign. David was a shepherd and a harpist. As a shepherd, he was told by the prophet Samuel that he had been given a special role from God. He is famous for episodes such as performing with a harp in front of Saul, king of Israel, to exorcise him from an evil spirit, and defeating the Philistine giant Goliath. In order to play the harp to the king of Israel, who was fighting the Philistines at the time, he often visited the army. At that occasion, the Philistine giant Goliath demanded for a one-on-one duel with everything on the line. Scared from the giant's excessive strength, nobody from the Israel army was able to oppose him, but David alone accepted that duel. Goliath made light of David, who challenged him without carrying a sword, David threw a rock that made Goliath faint and decapitated him with his own sword. It has been said that afterwards, there were a few quarrels with Saul. Saul soon became jealous of David's glory in battle, and he became the target of assassination attempts. However, after Saul dies in battle with the Philistines, David ascends the throne and conquers Jerusalem. Upon being splendidly enthroned as king, he carried out an excellent reign. David's only disgrace is his disregarding the law to pursue the married woman Bathsheba. He murders his vassal to obtain her, and he endures God's punishment for it in his last years. A king and also a shepherd who is used to waiting upon people, he also grew accustomed serving others from his experience as a harpist. A friendly, sincere Servant, but he is absurdly weak towards women, so care is required in regards to that point. Michelangelo's "David" is the most famous statue about him. Harp of Healing: B David's harp (kinnor) - which cleansed the evil spirits from the king of Israel, Saul - possesses effects of exorcism and preserves the tranquility of the listeners' minds. In ancient society, the harp was highly regarded as appeasing evil spirits. The Five Stones Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit The sling that knocked down the giant Goliath. The five stones express David's tolerance; he misses up to four of the attacks, but the fifth attack will certainly hit and defeat the opponent. ---- After Biography Updated David is a king of Israel that appears in the Old Testament. Originally a shepherd, he announced his candidacy to the one-on-one duel with the giant Goliath and defeated him. It has been said that afterwards - although there were a few quarrels with the king of that time - upon being splendidly enthroned as king, he carried out an excellent reign. Trivia *He is the father of Solomon. *He shares the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum) with Medea. Category:Servants Category:Free Servant